In many thermal cycle applications, a heat source is used that may be part of a larger plant process. A heat source may provide direct or indirect heat to a heat exchanger of the closed-loop thermal cycle. The heat from the heat source can heat a working fluid of the closed-loop thermal cycle upstream of a generator apparatus.